138055-naughty-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Well its 5 dollars for 400 coins, so you spent about 100 dollars Gratz :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You should be able to ask for a refund, but given the current state of the support tickets this could take some time. If you really don't want to accept this purchase your best bet is to have your credit card company / bank decline the payment and have it refunded that way. I'd recommend asking for a refund even if you think you might use the coins, simply out of principle because this is really shady business practice and they need to put a confirmation check in place ASAP. | |} ---- I have heard, however that asking for a refund from any NCSoft game will get your entire account permanently banned from all NCSoft games. You'd have to make a new account. You'll get the refund and that'll be it. Edit: Apparently they don't give refunds for NCoin: http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/legal/user-agreement/ Also In short you're screwed out of a decent chunk of money and it's entirely NCSoft's fault. I would be fuming if I were you. I would honestly post this to Reddit to alert other players so they don't accidentally do the same thing. :( Edited October 6, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- ---- be careful about denying the charge if you are still going to play. most game companies will ban the account for charge backs/denials like this. | |} ---- There's no reason for that. It was an accidental purchase. Non-gaming companies happily refund purchases because they want to keep the customer and it's also bad PR to ban an account for asking for money back. That's just terrible policy. | |} ---- Yes, it's a last resort if you can't get a refund via support. But if a company don't / won't put confirmation checks in place for in-game cash purchases, won't refund accidental purchases and then ban your account if you ask for a refund, it begs the question if this a company you want to do business with anyway. Also, I don't see any way in Account Management to disable Ncoin purchases. Is there a setting somewhere that allows us to turn this off? | |} ---- ---- I like that spirit, stay positive :) | |} ---- ---- Ok, well it's your call. I know exactly what I would do if this happened to me. As it happens, UK law is changing soon to provide consumers with more protection when buying digital content. Whether the new legislation covers these sorts of in-game purchases, I'm not sure. Legislation is usually pretty slow with keeping up with online commerce, particularly when it comes to online gaming. It's still a bit of a 'wild west' when it comes to consumer protection for these sorts of things. Buyer beware. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sadly not. It was reported during the F2P CBT. Should have been a high priority fix. | |} ---- ---- you need to allow real money purchases from the wildstar page to let you buy stuff in the cash shop with real money, thats their safe, if you allow that well i think its your fault cause dude you entered a page, checked on the box to allow this and then went to the cash shop | |} ---- ---- Ok, well that's why this setting isn't visible in my Account Management, I've never enabled real money purchases. Nor will I until this gets fixed. The "you clicked it's your fault dude" excuse really doesn't cut it here. Even if enabled, the in-game purchases should still be protected by a confirmation check. It's quite simply good policy to do so and makes sense from a customer satisfaction point of view too - profits from misclicks are likely outweighed by the bad feelings caused. I'd like to see PIN protection added (optional of course) similar to what companies like Amazon use for purchasing digital content like Instant Video etc. | |} ---- ---- If you were streaming on twitch it would be saved in vods for a few days. Look, I don't want to cast doubt on you or anyone else, but even if you clicked the nccoin button next to the omnibit button, you need 2 more clicks to purchase. One of the number of nccoins and one on the green box. If you managed to click all three of these due to input hitches, then another click wouldn't help. Maybe a hover confirmation like when Salvaging gear? | |} ---- ---- ----